


2013 Big Bang

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: mag7bigbang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Tarlan's teamy, sexy <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1084029">Big Bang fic</a>, possibly the final story in her <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/8388"><em>Dark Gift</em> (Vampire Chronicles/Mag7) series.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	2013 Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ring Around the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084029) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Four Corners as a dilapidated, deteriorating ghost town, while the immortal Seven still live underneath it and call it home? ♥_♥! Thank you, Tarlan, for your wonderful series. I couldn't decide which art to post, so there's an alternate.

 

 

 

Alternate:  



End file.
